ShaLNr: Medicine
by Kayminzz
Summary: Lard Nar and Shloo discover how much they truly care for each other. Perhaps, as friends, or something more. M/M. Trigger warning/rated T for blood.


Lard Nar and his first mate, Shloonktapooxis moved as fast as their little bodies could carry them. The group of attacking Irkens were still on their trail. Luckily, the beat up old replacement ship, the only means of transportation since the old Vort ship was destroyed hadn't been captured

"So close",The Captain thought to himself. Nar and Shloo continued to dodge the lasers fired at them by the enemy aliens as they came closer to their ship's entrance. Yes, they made it at last! Lard Nar pushed his friend inside the spaceship.

"We need to leave. NOW. The Irkens are after us again" He shouted at the rest of his crew mates, still in a panic. with that, the hatch of the ship closed and in a flash they were flying far away from the planet they were landed on only moments ago. The Resisty had hoped to live on that planet and set up a home base. However, unknown to Lard Nar, the planet was apparently marked for conquest.

The ship sped through the darkness of space, flying just fast enough just to escape any of the Irken space-crafts.

The Vortian, still shaken and exhausted from his ordeal turned to the purple cone, his voice somewhat rasping.

"Shloonktapooxis... remind me to safely sweep the planet for any Irken scum before we try to set up a base." He plopped down in an old, patched up chair, The captain's chair. as he looked up, he saw that his first mate was looking down at him, as though he was scared or worried.

"S-sir! Your face! You're bleeding!" Lard Nar gently wiped his forehead with his fingertips, and noticed the deep bluish-purple blood from a gash on his head.

"Oh , I must've gotten it when we were escaping. Strange how I didn't notice it until now."

Before Lard Nar even finished his sentence, Shloonktapooxis was already heading down to the lower levels of the ship.

_"Where is he going now?"_

He returned shortly with a roll of gauze between his teeth. He gave his captain the dressing and drifted behind him, biting, and pulling the blood-speckled olive-green goggles off of his leader's face. He took the gauze back, holding it in his mouth once again and, well at least tried to say, though it was muffled.

"Okie doke, I don't have hands, so I don't know how to wrap this around your head. But, I'm gonna give it a try." Shloo struggled to pull a piece of gauze long enough to dress a wound so large. He shook himself, his teeth gripped on the end of the gauze. He ended up falling down to the floor Lard Nar took the medical gauze out of his mouth and helped him back up.

"You know, I'm more than capable of dressing up my own injuries, thank you very much" Lard Nar said as he carefully wrapped the bandage around his head.

Shloonktapooxis, now grinning, replied,

"Well I know for sure you aren't capable of this". He then quickly leaned in and gently kissed the area of Nar's forehead, where he was injured.

"There. That'll make it feel so much better, now wont it?" The Captains face turned a deep purple. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around the Cone-Alien.

"Well... I suppose it will." He looked around to make sure nobody else was looking as he returned the favor kissed Shloo back on the lips.

"Thank you, so much. I don't know what I would ever do without you. I... I love you, Shloo"

Shloonktapooxis nuzzled Nar.

"I love you too...Lard Nar, with all of my heart. As a captain, as a friend, as somebody I could never be without. You truly are the most wonderful person I've ever met." They snuggled and hugged, kissed, not even caring if anyone saw, tongues intertwining, exploring each others' mouths slowly as they settled down in the chair together. Gradually they stopped kissing as they began to become sleepy. They were both incredibly tired from worry and running. All the wanted to do was sleep, even if it was only for a while.

Nar wiped the blood off of his goggles, placing them in his lap. The two aliens closed their eyes for a brief, but peaceful rest together.


End file.
